leave
by crazy 2b me
Summary: syao likes someone else! threepart ONESHOT of how saku feels when she heard that... read and review! FIN
1. leave

**_Author's Notes: angsty one shot of our favorite couple SxS! haha... i guess they're already in their senior year, saku and syao had never confessed their feelings for each other... syao came back after his training to be with saku although he didnt tell her that. all she knows is that this is his home so he had to come back. _**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own CCS... but i do own the plot and the poem..._**

****

****

"for today's activity, you all have to do a poem and present it to class. your grades will depend on how strong your emotions show from every word of your poem. you have thirty minutes to do this activity, with the remaining time allotted for the presentations. subject content is inconsequential. all that matters is that the feelings are there. you may begin."

sakura growled. she was in no mood for this. heck, she was in no mood to do anything but to glare at the everything and anything. but she knows she had to do it. she is lagging behind as it is.

'you want emotions. i'll show you emotions.' she thought, darkly, frantically writing down her thoughts on paper.

30 minutes later

"sakura kinomoto, you're up." the teacher called her without looking up from her class list.

sakura stood from her seat and slowly walked to the front, with an emotionless face on. she didnt even noticed the concerned looks that she had received from her friends.

'what's wrong with sakura? ever since that day, she had been like this. its like there were two of her now, the usual genki self that we always known and this person, that no longer shows her real self.' tomoyo thought as as she watched her friend walk to the front and face them. she watched her smile, but that made her frown deepen. she knew when her bestfriend is faking it. and this was one of those times.

"i call this leave," sakura started, her gaze sweeping the room, her emerald eyes lingering on a certain amber eyed boy that was looking at her curiously.

**_"i watched_**

**_i watched as the blood slowly trail down your arms_**

**_numb, couldnt feel_**

**_watching my heartbeat on your hand_**

**_pain, i must've feel pain_**

**_you squeezed the life out of me_**

**_there must have been pain._**

**_but cold, all i feel is cold,_**

**_the blood felt right and my body cold_**

**_i hear you laugh_**

**_i must've cried_**

**_but i'll never know, would i?_**

**_give me a reason to die!_**

**_why should i feel like im dying inside_**

**_all you did was be there_**

**_be a friend_**

**_and i find myself crying alone in the night_**

**_why! tell me why!_**

**_why should i cry!_**

**_what's with you that im hurting inside!_**

**_leave! just go! i dont care!_**

**_i dont want you here anymore!_**

**_i want back my life_**

**_my heart, my mind!_**

**_just leave! be gone!_**

**_i dont need you_**

**_i dont own own you_**

**_you're never mine anyway."_**

she gave a slight bow to her gaping teacher, just as the bell rung. she was not surprised by the reaction she got. who would've thought that 'sweet, little sakura' could be capable of such... emotions. she said every word from her heart, her anger, betrayal and heartbreak filling in each and every one of her class mates. she was so into her poem that she didnt even noticed the shocked and concerned gazes of her closest friends, and the sad, guilty ones of the person whom she dedicated this to.

she didnt bother to look at her peers, she walked straight out of the door. luckily, it was her last period. she wanted to lose herself again, under the trees, where her broken heart would leave her. as she walked out the door, she missed the accusing glare her amethyst-eyed friend gave her amber-eyed one, who was looking down the floor, his bangs conveniently hiding his eyes.

**_author's notes: what do you think? should i continue or leave it as it is? haha in case you're wondering, 'that day' is the day when syao said he is keen on someone. haha, he must've said it in a sense that it doesnt sound like saku or else she wouldnt be acting that way. haha... they're on this unspoken relationship type of thing so anyone could understand her devastation to know that he doesnt like her. haha... REVIEW please..._**


	2. reveal

**_Author's Notes: this chappie is experimental... haha... the first's chap is kinda based on experience so i know what to place there but this part is just what i wanna happen so i still dunno if it would work... comments and suggestions are gratefully accepted... there will be another chap after this... for the ending... so please read and review!_**

**_BTW... thanks for all those who reviewed... please review again and tell me what you think! enjoy!_**

****

****

"i told you it wouldnt work! but you just wouldnt listen! we all know she is dense, but she is not THAT dense! for goodness sake li! you two are practically a couple already even before you started this whole charade! you should just have told her how you feel about her and this... MESS... wouldnt have happened!"

""that's it daidouji. i cant just tell her how i feel."

the girl rolled her eyes. "you are too afraid of rejection that you'd rather hurt her first instead!"

the boy's head shot up, as he glared at the girl in front of him. "that is not true! i would never do anything to hurt her!"

she scoffed. "remember the poem? tell me you havent hurt her! she loves you! and she thought that maybe you might like her, too! and who wouldnt blame her! she notices, you know! your simple gestures, your smiles, your stares! she knows that you treat her differently than you treat the rest of us! and you just had to break her heart by introducing her to someone who suppossedly captured your heart! are you -" her ranting was cut short as her gaze fell upon someone at his back. her eyes widened, shock registering through her body as she watched her bestfriend slowly walk towards them, her face devoid of any emotions.

syaoran, not understanding why tomoyo suddenly turned pale, turned to look at the person his companion was looking at. his confusion, however, was quickly turned to shock as his gaze fell on the very person they were arguing about a minute ago, that was now standing in directly front of him.

_SLAP!_

he was still getting over the shock that he hadnt seen when she closed the distance between them nor when she raised her hand. the next thing he knew, his face was aching from the slap that must have happened in between.

"what do you take me for LI!" cold, angry emerald eyes glared at him, her voice as venomous as her eyes. his heart shattered when he heard his last name come from her lips. "what do you take me for! i am not some piece of equipment you could experiment your theories on! i am as much a person as you are and capable of hurting just as much as you! i dont give a crap how you were raised and how wounded you are, that would never justify what you had done! i thought you were different li, i thought you changed. and to think i LOVED you." she scoffed. her voice was low, almost sad, when she said the last two sentences. "i was wrong. i hate you. i never want to see you again." with that, she walked away. a couple of feet away, she stopped. without turning, she said, softly, "thanks for your help and concern, tomoyo. but i think i can handle my affairs from now on." the she left.

**_Author's Notes: what do you think? too crappy or sumthing? review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own CCS_**


	3. end

**_Author's Notes: here is the last part of this story... at long last! one story done! what do you think? will i write a prequel or a sequel or is this enough? any other suggestions? and dont forget read and review!_**

**_Disclaimer: I dont own ccs and the songs... I own the plot and the poem... _**

_**B**_ poem

_**B **_ song _(I dont own the songs, the songs are 'sorry for the stupid things' by babyface and 'ill be there for you' by bon jovi)_

****

**_Read and Enjoy! Review!_**

"i didnt know that its still there after all these years." sakura said to the room, looking at the glow in the dark stars at the roof at the top of the bed. she can distincly remember the time when her father had placed it up there when she was young. touya had been scaring her with ghost stories again and her father placed it there so that she'd in her room, saying no ghost could harm her as long as its there.

she had been lying in her bed, staring at the roof for who knows how long, her mind blank yet had too much. it might be because of everything that had happened had caused her to go numb that all she could do was to lie there, thoughts just passing through her mind, not really registering to her.

_**i dunno**_

_**i cry**_

_**but my tears run dry**_

she's glad her father and brother are away on a dig at such a time. she wanted to be alone, alone in her thoughts. she doubted she could hide anything from them. but she'd just not yet ready to talk about it. heck! she's not even sure if she had already grasped the situation yet! and as much as she hated syaoran right now, she still didnt want him to die, and that is exactly what will happen the minute touya will get a hold of the situation.

_**i laugh**_

_**but there the hollow feeling in my heart**_

truth be told, she was quite happy that syaoran wasnt really in-love with someone other than her. somehow, all the bitterness that she had felt ever since she heard about the 'girl' had disappeared the minute she knew that it was all fake. but, she had been quite angry, no, she had been so angry because he had played with her feelings. she never thought he would do that to her, him of all people. the one who promised that would always protect her... never hurt her...

_**there should be an angel on the edge of the rainbow**_

_**waiting for me when i fall from the heavens **_

but just as quickly as the anger erupted inside of her, it had disappeared, and now, all that was left in her was cold, numbness. she didnt know what to think. would she forgive him? would she be able to trust him her feelings again? would she continue to love him? or would she move on? but as much as she wanted answers, it eluded her, for when thoughts as that come across her, her mind would suddenly go blank. it was a defense mechanism, she wasnt ready yet. she need for the numbness to go away first.

_**but fate wasnt so keen on me**_

_**figured they just have to laugh at me**_

_**so they sent me a dragon instead**_

_**who bit me**_

slowly, her hand made its way to her cheeks, which is unusually dry. she had always been emotional when she is alone. but right now, when she desperately wanted to cry, to release everything that she had been feeling inside, she cant. maybe her tears had dried. maybe, he just wasnt worth her tears anymore.

_**so painfully i stand,**_

_**i cannot see**_

her thoughts was interrupted with a noise coming from outside her window. slowly, with her body feeling like lead, eyes glassy and lost, she looked at her window which is currently being thrown with small pebbles. having a faint idea who it would be, she dragged herself to the window, careful to hide herself in the shadows of her room.

but he knew she was there, in her room, looking at him. her aura told him so, and so does his heart. he knew she was giving him a chance, just by listening to him, she's giving him a chance. and hell be damned if he's going to waste it. he hurt her, something he promised himself he wouldnt do, something he would never forgive himself for doing. so here he stand, in the cold of the night, a boombox at his feet, electric guitar on his hand, he prepared himself for the most sincere apology he was going to make in his entire life.

_**Sometimes I wish I was smarter  
Wish I was a bit more like you  
Not making stupid decisions made at the last minute  
You live to regret when its through  
Well sometimes a fool, doesn't know he's a fool  
And sometimes a dog, he don't know he's a dog  
But sometimes I do stupid things to you  
When I really didn't mean it at all **_

Sometimes a man is gon' be a man  
Its not an excuse, its just how it is  
Sometimes a wrong, don't know that they wrong  
Sometimes the strong, can't always be strong  
Sometimes a girl, is gon' be a girl  
She don't want to deal with all the drama in your world  
God knows I don't mean to give it to you  
So girl, I'm sorry for the stupid things  
I wish I didn't do but I do

_INSTRUMENTAL_

_ADLIB: sorry babe, for all the things i've put you through. i promised you i would never hurt you, but i was the one who broke your heart. for that i would never forgive myself, and i will spend the rest of my life making up for it. please forgive me. give me another chance. i want to make things right, starting by saying i love you so much. you are my life. and i'd spend the rest of eternity, showing you just that. and that..._

**_I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you _**

I know you know we've had some good times  
Now they have their own hiding place  
I can promise you tomorrow  
But I can't buy back yesterday

And Baby you know my hands are dirty  
But I wanted to be your valentine  
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby  
When you get drunk, I'll be the wine

I'll be there for you  
These five words I swear to you  
When you breathe I want to be the air for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'd live and I'd die for you  
Steal the sun from the sky for you  
Words can't say what a love can do  
I'll be there for you

as the last note of the song was played, he glanced at her window, hoping to catch a glance of her face. hoping to see that she had forgiven him. his heart fell as he noticed her lights still off, her nowhere in sight. nothing had changed since he had started his serenade. he knew it would take so much more than this to gain her trust back, but he had hoped for at least to see her face, to see some hope, that maybe, maybe she could forgive him.

his thoughts was broken when his eyes fell on a piece of paper by his feet. sensing some ofher aura in it, he quickly picked it up, his heart racing. maybe it is a sign of hope... maybe there is a chance...

but then again, he couldnt help but feel down as he read the five lone words written on it...

_please give me some time..._

_**FIVE YEARS LATER...**_

syaoran sat underneath a cherry blossom tree, watching the sunset. it had been five years since that day, since that fateful day that he ruined his life.

she told him to give her some time, and time he gave her. he waited for her, even after she disappeared right after high school, even if he dont know if she will ever come back. he waited for her, even though that there is a chance that, although she did come back, her heart already belonged to someone else.

it was the risk he had to take when he started the charade, and he meant it when he said that he will make up for it for the rest of his life. nobody could replace her in his heart. she was the only one who could understand him, the one who broke all the walls he built in his heart. the only one who could bring out the best in him.

it was his fault she's not here with him right now, and he had to pay the price.

a shadow fell upon him, and slowly he looked up. his breath caught in his throat when his eyes fell on the angel in front of him. she was as beautiful as he had last seen her, if not more. and the soft smile on her face made the back of his eyes burn.

"i'm sorry i took a long time... but it doesnt matter, i'm here now..."

and as they fell into each other's embrace, tears falling from each other's eyes, they knew... no more charades, no more lies... they are going to start anew...

-FIN-


End file.
